強制反対
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**A/N:** I've been reading to much manga and playing to much Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Along that note, did anyone else come up with a great idea (well I think so) - while listening to Human by Christina Perri - for a story that they just HAVE to post? Only me?

**Warning:** I am typing on Pages so there may be a lot of spelling and Grammar errors. Hopefully I will get Word Doc. soon, but I have like zilch money right now soooooo, it may be a while! Hopefully no OOC, but you never know..also cussing (this is why it's rated teen)

**Disclaimer: **It would be an awesome Christmas present! But no, I do not own them :'(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>His stomach flipped as his hand slipped from his side, but he quickly fastened his grip over the gash that was dug into his side. Too much blood was pumping out of the opened wound, but he was to concerned about his situation to worry, much less care.<em>

_He jumped back again, dodging the sharp black claws that were aimed at his neck. With his free hand, he gripped his fingers together to form a fist - but no spark came to life. He forgot, again. Improvising, he swung forward and by some miracle he hit his mark and his opponent flew to the ground. However, his victory didn't last long. The figure stood, no marks noticeable on his blackened skin. Growling, the creature launched forward, sharpened nails once again aiming for his throat._

_He launched to the side, but the creature had seen his plan and they tumbled to the ground together. Rolling along the ground, he kicked the creature along the hip. To his dismay, the creature did nothing but laugh at his attempts. Growling, he quickly placed his arms between the creatures, which were dug into his shoulders, and pushed outward. Without the support, the creature fell downwards and the two clashed heads. They both blinked, stunned._

_But he quickly shook off the headache that was threatening to erupt, and pushed the creature off of him. He rolled onto his side and snarled angrily at the creature. "Bastard!" He kicked the rousing figure, "Snap out of it."_

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Before<em>

* * *

><p>"Why are people asking for you? I understand asking for me," Natsu placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the limb of a tree, "but why you?"<p>

Gray forced himself not to glare at the Fire Mage who sat above him, "What's so important about you?"

"Well for one, Fire Magic is so much cooler then your," Natsu wiggled his fingers towards his teammate, "cool magic."

"You wish, asshat." Leaning forward, Gray shot a quick eye-roll towards Natsu, "Your fire is probably as weak as Lucy's clothes."

Natsu peaked out from underneath his shut eyelids and sneered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gray closed his eyes and snorted, "Nothing," he replied bluntly.

The night air settled and, to replace the two males voice's, crickets began singing in the distance. Above them, the dark night was brightened by distant stars, but the moon hid behind the earths shadow. Gray lightly sighed and enjoyed the peace and quiet, despite having Natsu there. He honestly didn't mind having the Fire Mage there, but then again he did at the same time. Ever since he obtained his fathers powers, everything had changed. The darkness that he held onto disappeared and the world became brighter - less of a struggle to go through. It was almost as if he was able to sleep at night without any trouble. He felt…happy. But there was still the darkness that replaced the existing one. It was a darker feeling and much more sinister. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel the darkness and sadness each time he used his fathers magic.

The first time he had used his dads' magic, it felt incredible - stress lifting, because his father (who he thought long gone) had given him something before he left. Despite his father not really being there, he _still_ seemed there. And after so many years of having the image of his dad dying in front of him, after so many years of pain and sadness - that was all Gray could as for.

But something happened when he and Natsu fought Mard Geer, right after he took the curse head on. It was like the world flashed before him and every part of his body screamed. His arm, the one that held tattoo, reminding him of his new found power, grew cold and he felt as if fingers shaped by dry ice was burrowing into his arm. He could feel something deep inside him crack. The air around him chilled, even for him, and his left side felt absent. Then his mind drew a blank, and he saw the past, present and future.

His world crumbled.

"Hey droopy-eyes," Natsu spoke up. He appeared beside Gray and was looking at him with abnormal concern.

"Hmm?" Gray blinked away the memories and sneered up at the Fire Mage. "What do you want, asshole?"

Natsu, pointed in the direction of the road they had been camping next to. Far ahead was a horse drawn carriage heading towards them. Gray frowned, the carriage was larger then what they had been told. "Isn't that what we're supposed to stop?"

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight," Natsu answered. "Isn't that the time the carriage is supposed to come by? I dont smell anyone in it…"

"Wait," Gray stood and placed his hands in his pockets. "Aren't we supposed to rescue kidnapped girls?"

"Ya."

"And…they're supposed to be in _that_," Gray pointed towards the carriage.

"Thats what the guy said, ya."

"Then somethings up."

"Obviously," Natsu snorted and crossed his arms. "What took you so long, grandpa?"

"Fuck you," Gray spat and shook his head. "Should we stop it?"

"Probably," Natsu shrugged and stepped out in the middle of the road.

The man driving pulled on the straps to steady his horse, making the carriage to a . Looking shocked and a little uneasy, the man swallowed thickly. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Thats not really nice," Natsu replied with a grin.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Gray pushed Natsu and stepped forward. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and this stupid idiot is Natsu Dragneel. The town, a few miles away from here, asked us to check out this carriage. So if you would let us check it out and-"

"No," the man said flatly.

"What?" Natsu snapped, "Look we aren't asking."

"I have no clue who your talking about, alright."

"Sir," Gray tried but Natsu flashed a heated glare and his fists sparked to life.

Holding up his flaming fist, Natsu stepped forward, "We're going to check, alright?"

The man swallowed again, "Fine…"

Natsu, happy with his accomplishment, lead Gray around the carriage and the two stood side by side. "You want to do the honors," Gray looked toward Natsu. The other grinned happily and grabbed the handles to open the back of carriage.

A click sounded behind them, "Hands off."

Natsu turned and found a gun placed against Gray's temple. The Ice Mage looked more pissed off then scared. "Look-" Natsu started but was cut off by the man.

"I dont want any excuses. Step away from the carriage or your friend here gets shot."

"Oh c'mon," Gray moaned and attempted to turn.

"No," the man tightened his grip on the trigger, "you stay still. But you, pink head, step away."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, "Do you really think I care for this bastard?"

"Why would you be on this 'mission' with him?"

"Because we were forced to," Gray replied and turned. Before the man could react Gray took hold of the gun and watched as the object froze over and quickly solidified the man's fingers.

Staggering backwards the man cupped his hands together and placed them against his chest. "Shit!" He looked down scared, "who the hell are you?"

Natsu smirked and swung his arm over Gray's shoulder. Chuckling, he nudged his friend, "This bastard here is a Ice Devil Slayer."

"And flame brain here is a Dragon Slayer." The two shared a smirked and bumped fist.

Detaching from their conversation, Natsu opened the doors and expected to see girls tied down and pleading for their knight in shinning armer to show. Instead he stopped short when a low growl admitted from within the carriage, along with an overwhelming stench that made his eyes water. Taking a step back and covering his nose, Natsu watched as a large snout, scrunched and drooling, made its way out of the heavily shadowed carriage. Large clumps of saliva dropped from the muzzle as the animal placed its first paw out onto the ground and the carriage creaked from the lessened weight. As the animal came out of the carriage, it's coat shined like a mirror and its eyes gleamed an eerie vibrant red. Natsu, still backing up, bumped into Gray who had remained still and on edge.

"What the fuck is that," Natsu asked and despite him holding his nose he could still taste the stink lingering on the animal.

"Abby!" The man called, ignoring Natsu's question.

Behind the large animal, a woman dressed down to shorts and a tight fitting tank top stepped out from the carriage and smirked at the two. "This here," the woman - Abby - patted the animals back, but her hands were covered in thick gloves. "Is a beautiful creature, but you can call him Bunny."

"Bunny," Gray sneered.

"Aye," she nodded and stepped forward, scratching behind Bunny's ear. "He's a gentle baby, really. He's so sweet and kind, he loves every single person he comes in contact with." Grabbing Bunny's cheeks, Abby made baby sounds towards the animal. Gray and Natsu shared questioning glances at each other. "But," Abby pouted towards the two Fairy Tail mages and clicked her young, "my baby hates when his mommy gets hurt."

"They're from Fairy Tail," the man behind them called out. "Strong ones too, I think they're one of the top one's in their guild."

"Really?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "Good looking males…they could sell well."

Gray frowned and nudged Natsu, they were in trouble.

"Mr. S was looking for good subjects," Abby continued as she looked them up and down.

"Or they could go for really great slaves," the man pointed out. The two shared a glance and Natsu growled.

Taking a step forward, Natsu grabbed hold of Abby's shirt. "Lady," Natsu's grip tightened and his eyes lit ablaze, "no one - and I mean no one - threatens us."

"Cool your man tits," Abby patted Bunny and smirked. "Remember when I said he doesn't like it when mama gets hurt?" She gestured towards the hold Natsu had on her, "Well someone's hurting mama."

The creatures eye's flashed as those words left her mouth and he sprung forward. Natsu jumped backwards and missed the sharp claws that had grown out from the creatures paws.

"Look out," Abby called, "his fur isn't as soft as it looks. Cool fact," she added with a smirk, "if you touch them, you'll be paralyzed for a while!"

"Shit," Gray watched as Natsu once again dodged the animals claws. Rushing forward he placed his hands together and quickly forced his hands against the ground. The gravel froze instantly, and before the animal could attack again a large pillar came up from the ground and slammed under his chin. The force behind the blow made Bunny tumble backwards and yelp in pain. Natsu shared a grin with Gray. "Okay," Gray said as he ran up towards the Fire Mage, "I think I have a plan."

"Plan?" Natsu asked as he watched the animal shake it's head before focusing its sight on them. "Since when do you have a plan?"

"Hey," Gray poked Natsu roughly, "someone has to think up something. And you dont really have the qualifications for coming up with good plans."

"What?" Natsu looked over at Gray and sneered, "You sayin' I'm not good at game plans?"

"Yes, thats exactly what I'm saying, flame head."

Natsu growled and grabbed the Ice Mage's shirt, "You wanna go, ice block?"

Gray returned the growl and formed a fist, "I'm going to pummel your ass!"

Beside them, the creature growled as Natsu and Gray exchanged heated glares. "Uh, boys?" Abby called out from beside the carriage. The two mages looked towards Abby, quickly forgetting their growing fight. "I dont think your supposed to fight each other?" She pointed a finger towards Bunny and watched as the animal snarled in their faces, sprinkling them in saliva.

Natsu let go of Gray and let flames spark to life. "You said you had a plan…right?"

Gray wiped the thick drops of drool off of his cheek and looked discussed at the monster. "Uh, ya. Don't touch it's fur and try backing it into the woods."

The monster leapt forward, his paws extended and mouth preparing to bite. Both mages jumped in opposite direction. Placing his hands together, Gray steadied his footing and flung his hands forward. "Ice Make: Freeze Lance!" Much larger lances shot out and some of the sharp edges pushed against the animals fur, but other than a grunt from the animal, it seemed as if the attack didn't work and the lances shattered upon impact.

Natsu was next to follow through with an attack, his legs ignited and he sprung forward. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He shot forward, preparing to land a harsh kick against the animals side. However a wall of ice popped up from the ground and Natsu slammed into it. Punching the wall, Natsu growled and looked towards his teammate. "What the fuck! I was about to hit this bastard!"

"Don't touch it's fur," Gray growled and sliced his hands through the air. From the ground large cannons grew and faced Bunny. The creature looked towards Natsu that stood on the other side of the wall, he then glanced back towards the Ice Mage. Growling, the creature flung it's self towards Gray, forgetting about the Fire Mage he left behind. Cutting his hand downward, Gray forced the cannons to fire and flung chunks of rubble at the animal. The ice wall fell, allowing Natsu to jump into action.

As the creature was being assaulted by rubble, Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed in. His chest expanded unnaturally and he tipped his head back. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A gust of flames flew towards the animal and Gray. Before the flames could reach him however, Gray jumped and rolled to the side, watching as the animal stood on its hind legs, screaming.

The creature, struggling on its feet ran and staggered along the floor.

"Alright," Gray sighed lightly. "So it seems like it hates fire…well noted."

"I told you fire was better," Natsu smirked and wiggled his fingers, "much better then your snow magic."

Gray crossed his arms and watched the creature continue to struggle. "Let it go Natsu or I'm going to pummel your ass."

"Boy," Abby called out again and smiled as she met their eyes.

Behind them a sickening wail sprung into the air and they averted their eyes from the woman and watched as the animal, now fireless, looked enraged at the two mages. His fur waved as the animal shifted it's footing. Suddenly his fur shot upwards making the sound of a thousand swords clashing. Before the two mages could react, the animal howled. His fur shot into the air and flew towards the mages.

Gray screwed his eyes shut and crossed his arms willing a large ice wall to shoot up from the ground. He could feel the fur shrapnel penetrate the wall, but he felt no contact after that. Peaking out from his arms, Gray looked around and found the creature oddly grinning. Bunny hadn't landed a blow on him so if he wasn't hurt then…Natsu. Gray looked around frantically and searched for the idiot. Gray found Natsu pulling a shockingly, and almost sickeningly, large chunk of the animals fur from his shoulder.

Blood had already began to seep out from the wound and when Natsu managed to rip the object from his shoulder, the open wound began gushing blood. Natsu cringed and threw the object along the ground. He looked towards Gray and gave an uneasy look as the world tumbled beneath his feet. "I dont," Natsu grabbed his head and blinked rapidly. "…I dont feel very good." Without another word, his knees buckled and he fell against the ground with a sickening thud.

"Shit!" Gray looked towards his friend and thought a flurry of curses.

"Ugh," Abby moaned from behind. "Now this bastard is going to be for less." She walked past Gray and grabbed hold of the creature sharp fur. "Bad Bunny!" Shaking its head, Abby smashed her fist against it's nose, "Bad, bad, bad Bunny!" The creature whimpered from her touch and attempted to pull away. "No," she screamed and pulled at its fur, "you go get that bad man and make it up to mommy!" She pointed towards Gray and pulled at it's fur again, "Go!"

The animal's eyes met Grays and it's defenseless posture melted away as it bared it's teeth. It sprung forward, fur up and ready to attack. Taking a step back, Gray frowned and placed his hands together. He had to get Natsu out and to a hospital. Preparing for an attack, his tattoo glowed slightly and Gray grinned. "Ice Devil's Rage!" With a quick inhale, Gray opened his mouth and a blizzard of cold air, ice and snow shot out. The blizzard hit the animal head on, and pushed it backward. Behind the animal, the trees shook and snapped as they tipped away from the harsh seething icy wind.

However when Gray seceded his attack, he wasn't expecting to see the animal rooting its claws into the ground, looking slightly baffled and covered in ice and snow. The animal grinned and detached its claws from the ground. Before Gray could mutter out another spell, the animal sprung forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So next chapter will hopefully be as long as this one, but as for the story, it will start a few hours after this chapter ends. SO! What do you think? Do you want another chapter next weekend?

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word count:** 2,636

**Review Responds:**

_IcePrinceRay-_ Free cookie for you! I'm really excited to see where this story goes and how much you'll like it! Let me know how I'm doing so far.

_Just Me-_ Lol, I was going to name Bunny like a devil name or something, but then again I was like 'eh, I like bunnies so ya…bunny' Of course I'm going to tell you, but not the story. So ya half a cookie for you cause IcePrince already got it! But good idea!

_PokeTail- _lalalalalalala….hmm you should read!

_Llaelien-_ Alright! Well I hope this chapter suites your needs!

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ I'm slightly confused but you'll understand when this story is more drawn out. As for Gray's powers, ya I know, but Bunny's fur/skin is made of a hard texture that shakes off any type of magic. I was trying to portray this when showing how Gray's ice just rolled off or Bunny wasn't affected, that includes Natsu's fire - it hurt him but it didn't effect him (as Gray stated). Anyway, thanks a lot for the concern for this story and my others! Last in Line (as of right now) will not be updated.

_Guest-_ I'm not to sure, continue reading!

_noonereally- _Lets hope! Thanks so much!

_Guest-_ Thanks for the support! Heres chapter 2!

**A/N: **So I didn't make my length that I wanted to get to this chapter, but at least its kinda long. I'm very proud of this chapter, it was fun to write - dont judge me after you read this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy and thanks a freakin ton for the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are amazing!

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont worn anyone! Christmas is coming, and I'm still hoping!

* * *

><p>Before he opened his eyes, he knew right away that something had happened. He didn't really understand the odd feelings, but then again, he never really knew what those feelings were. He just felt extremely uncomfortable - like really, really uncomfortable. His suspicions were correct when he saw a woman dressed in back and white, almost maid like, lean over him, flashing a light in his eyes.<br>He groans and looks around the room while he attempts to lift his led filled arm and pushes the object away from his vision. "Damn lady," Natsu blinks and feels his hand drop back onto the soft surface beneath him.

"Mr. Natsu?" The woman smiles sweetly and pats his cheek, "Wonderful to see your awake!"

Soon finding that he couldn't lift his arms again, Natsu tried to blink the fog from his vision and stared at the woman above him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Thats always the first question," the woman turns and picks up an syringe that has a long ass needle attached to the end of it. Natsu swallows, because he even if he's not afraid of those things, he still is creeped out by them. "Don't worry, Mr. Natsu, I'm Miss Abby's maid, Lily, of course I would love it if you called me Mrs. Lily." Bringing forward the needle, Lily grabs Natsu's head and turns it to the side, earning a little jerk in protest. "As of where you are," she continues and sticks the needle in his neck. He can feel the length of the needle as she digs it deeper into his neck. "You're in Miss Abby's 'prep-room'." To his right, Lily picks up a large black broken ring. The a single dot, located at the end, blinking with a red flashing light, which emits a small beep with each flash.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, Natsu attempts to sit up but the weight of his chest stops him from doing so. "What the hells that…?"

Stepping forward, Lily smiled and patted his cheek, "Honestly, Mr. Natsu, this will not hurt."

She snaps the ring around his neck and hears the beeping pan out into a whine before clicking shut. A small nick pricks into his skin on the back of his neck and the woman turned and walked out of his sight.

He blinks heavily and felt the drowsiness finally set it. However, he didn't fall asleep like he expects, the blanket of sleep lifts and his energy spikes. His limbs become jittery as if he was in the midst of a battle. Sitting up, his senses became sharp and he looked down.

There was the reason why he felt so uncomfortable, he was naked.

But he wouldn't let that stop him, he thought back, trying to remember anything - and thats exactly what he remembered, everything up until he blacked out, leaving Gray to defend their asses. Swinging his feet to the side of the bed, Natsu places a hand on his shoulder and oddly enough, it was clean of any injury.

"Lady," he calls and steps onto the cold floor, "where the hell is Gray?" Because as of right now he needs to find that idiot and get the hell out.

"Hmmm?" She turns and places her notepad down, grinning, "Gray? I haven't heard of anyone by that name."

"What," Natsu stops and looks around with a curse. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Unless," he smirks, "that fucking bastard!" His fists clench and he smiles at the thought of Gray escaping, because Gray would be the one that escapes and come back after sulking for a few minutes before saying his ass. Placing his hands together to pop his fingers, Natsu expected his fire to pop to life - but nothing happened. The flames that usually reside there, underneath his skin and bones, underneath his soul, is gone. He steps back watching the woman step forward and gently clasp his hand into her's.

"Mr. Natsu," she spoke slowly, but as if she had been thought this since birth. "Your magic is no longer with you."

He stepped back, breaking her hold from his hand, breathing heavy and wide eye'd. "W-what?" He stuttered clasping his head at the same time. Because as of right now, he cant handle whats going on, he needs someone to tell him he's not going fucking crazy. If he has no magic then he has no strength. And if he has no magic, how the hell is he supposed to get out of here and back to his guild, which is full of magic users. What the hell is he supposed to do, what is he going to tell his dad.

He stops and his vision blurs for only a second. Natsu steps forward and watches Lily cast him a small smile before turning and walking towards the only entrance and exit for this room. She turns before turning the nob fully, "You know Mr. Natsu, I hope you act appropriately to the buyers today, they could be the answer to your situation." With that she opens the door and men and women surge through the door, their eyes set on him.

The people rush forward, bags at their sides and hands reaching out to push him back onto the bed. He is forced onto the surface and two men jump forward, scrubbing at his skin with brushes that are too tough for his skin. He shouts and pushes them away, expecting them to budge. But the two men dont move and work their way down his body. They come to close to his waist and Natsu shouts angrily and a little frightened, because this is way to close to his personal space. The two men raise an eyebrow simultaneously and get back to their work, muttering about their job and the problems behind it. After their done scrubbing his skin, Natsu can feel the air, that is _way_ cold, nip at his and he looks down at his reddened skin. He attempts to stand and punch someone, but two women replace the men and one brushes his hair, yanking at the small tangles that somehow found their way into his pink locks. The other one pours a mountain of oil into her palm and slaps it onto his bare chest . Behind the two girls, another woman grabs for his hand and inspects his fingers. He feels the woman dig underneath his fingers and tear away at the nail. The woman inspecting his hair pours a white liquid into her palm before massaging it into his scalp - this is the only thing that feels decent at the moment, but the lady is still to forceful with her fingertips.

After a few unnerving minutes of this ordeal, and with many objections from Natsu, the group steps back and shakes their head in his direction. However, a man - the one that lathered him between the legs - steps forward and Natsu is about to punch him, but the man stops. He looks back and nods at the group, they all nod in return. Stepping chest to chest with Natsu, the man grabs Natsu's shoulder and inspects his Guild mark. Placing his hand out, the man is given a brush drenched in a clear jelly. Painting lightly over Natsu's mark, the man smiles and finishes. He steps back towards the group and they all nod their head at the new improvement.

Natsu looks down and notices his mark is shinning brightly and…glittering. "What the fuck," he growls and steps forward. "Get this shit off me, I feel like a painted whore!"

"Mr. Natsu," Lily chimes in and walks between the group, separating them like the sea. "I beg you to remain calm."

"Like hell I will," he takes a threatening step forward, expects them to flinch. But they all remain unfazed and slightly pissed. What comes next is also unexpected. A new found pain rushes down his spine and his limbs tense, everything become cloudy and his legs threaten to collapse from his weight. Its over before he can experience the newfound pain and he looks up, painting. "Wha…" his breath is labored and he's not to sure what just happened. "What happened?"

"Mr. Natsu," Lily extends her hand forward, "please."

He's not to sure why, but he walks forward and attempts to grab her hand. She returns the favor, but pulls him forward and clicks something against the ring thats locked around his neck. Pulling against it, Natsu notices that the new object is a chain.

"Now if you would be kind and follow me," Lily smiles sweetly and pats his cheek.

Natsu is pulled forward against his will, he's out of the door even with his protests. But he's not an animal, so he doesn't snarl and pull against the chain thats leading him forward.

* * *

><p>"Wait here," Lily pushes against his oiled shoulders and straightens his posture. "Your owner will come and get you after the auction is over with. When she or he chooses you, a guard will lead you to stand behind your new owner." Brushing a strand of hair that fell out of place, Lily smiles and pats him once more. "Act strong and you'll sell very well." With that she turns and walks away.<p>

He stands there confused, because…what the hell is happening?

"Hey," a strong voice sounds behind him and Natsu turns. A man, muscles bulging out from his neck, steps froward and grabs onto the chain that is connected to Natsu. "Hurry up, runt." Natsu is slung forward and he stumbles forward - his grace leaving him at that moment. He looks back and the man is replaced with a dark purple wall and the cold tile beneath his feet disappears into a warm soft carpet. Turning, Natsu quickly looks around and sees four chairs that turn as he looks around. A light clicks on above them, but their faces are written in boredom. In front of him, small red lights flash along the strip of raised platform.

"Here we have a strong male mage from Fairy Tail," a woman voice speaks lowly over head.

Natsu walks forward, his fist clench and he looks for someone to punch.

"He is a Fire Dragon Slayer," the woman continues and some of the men in their seats sit straighter. "Name: Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smirks, because when he comes to the end of the lit plat form, he sees an open opportunity. Looking closer at these men, Natsu can tell they have no guards or straight to hold him off and the last one on the end look small and uninterested in his white lab coat. Clenching his fists, Natsu springs forward and attacks the man - but is stopped by _that_ pain again. He falls to his knees this time because its stronger and is not only pinching his muscles but his back begins to flare up with white hot pain. He doesn't know what to do and is surprised when he hears a brisk cry rip past his lips.

It stops suddenly, just like before, but it lasted longer and he can somehow tell its not as bad as it could have been. He looks up, his vision clearing from its sudden fog over and he can hear people muttering to themselves and suddenly the woman above calls out a number. To his left he sees a man dressed in a suit smirk at Natsu's destress. He presses a button and his voice fills the room, "2 million jewels."

"2.3 million jewels," another man speak. Natsu looks towards the voice and find a man dressed in bright colors and a large hat placed upon his head smirk towards him and Natsu cringes. Natsu sways on his hands and feet but he knows he has to do something, now or never.

He takes off blindly into the bidders and he manages a step before the pain is back and this time its so much worse. He falls to the ground and that just add a whole new pain. He doesn't know what to do when his body tenses and his eyes go wide when it feels like a cold knife stab him straight in the spine. He freezes and his breath catches, pain flares through his limbs and he feels the air attacking him from inside and out. This pain is blinding. A scream rips past his lips but he means for it to this time. "Dammit!" He clenches his fists and shuts his eyes, because he's felt worse.

The pain is gone and he's left breathing heavily on the floor, withering in pain that isn't bad - but it's still painful.

"6 million," a new voice pops in.

Still on the floor, Natsu locates the voice and his eyes meet with a cold blue color of the man in the white lab coat.

* * *

><p>He's standing behind his 'owner' but Natsu finds that a load of bullshit, because no one owns him.<p>

He's been standing here for about an hour and the guard's hand that has latched onto his shoulder hasn't moved or loosened. He's watched other mages, looks for fear painted on their face, get bid for less then he has. In fact, his 'owner' hasn't bid on anyone else but him - Natsu doesn't feel to good about this.

Looking down, Natsu isn't to sure why but they decided to place shackles on his wrists and ankles. With or without these, he could beat everyone's asses - so these are just useless.

He still smirks at the thought that they had to chain him up.

Natsu is still locked in his own thoughts when the new mage is forced against their will to walk onto the stage - naked and afraid. Nothing really grabs his attention but when the lab coat man sits up and mutters to himself, Natsu can help but look towards his 'owner' and listen in.

The lab coat man sits up and his hands, instead of clasped in front of his mouth, are now placed against the arms of the chair and the man is smiling. "Devil Slayer?"

Natsu's eyes widen, because when he hears that, he knows it cant be anyone different. Natsu glances up and he sees something he thought he would never see for a long time.

Gray is standing in the middle of the runway, his hands pressed against his skull. Natsu growls at the thought that Gray hadn't escaped. His emotions get the better of him and Natsu shoves his elbow into the guards abdomen and feels the mans body shutter from the blow. Natsu leaps forward, the chains getting in the way of his footing, but he manages to stumble past his 'owner' and he jumps into the light. "Gray!" His voice is way to loud for this confined space.

Gray looks towards the voice and his eyes widen, "Natsu?"

Natsu growls, now he's pissed - pissed because the idiot was to stupid and didn't escape. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Whats going on?" Gray looks confused and his eyes are hazy.

Before he could answer a hand latches onto his throat and he's shoved up against the wall, the air knocked out of him. He's lifted of his feet and Natsu struggles for breath, but he glances towards Gray and watches what the bastard is doing.

However, his 'owner' leans back in his chair and his eyes are studying Gray closely. The lab coat man nods and mutters to himself, Natsu is struggling to much to hear what the man is saying to himself. "10 million jewels," his 'owner' chuckles and flicks his wrist.

Natsu falls to the floor, trying to catch his breath, he notices that the room has fallen silent and Gray is blinking heavily but keeping his sight on Natsu.

* * *

><p>AN: And this is where I'm ending. If I were to continue, I fell like what I have planned wouldn't go with this chapter! Y'all are awesome for the support of last chapter, thanks so much!

Follow

Favorite

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 1,830

**Review Responds:**

_AsDarknessSpreads:_ I tried not to make it weird with Natsu's POV (luckily this chapter is Gray's POV) I do agree with the whole 'food' thing with Natsu, but I think when it comes down to it - when they're in trouble - I feel like Natsu would be more concerned about how to escape and (if he's with anyone) their safety. But in this chapter I did mention your thoughts! Lets hope you can find it! And please if you have any questions at all, just let me know! Thanks :D

_The Chibi Overlord:_ I freakin' love your name! Anyway! Thanks so much (´°ω°`)

_DreamscomeTRUEEE:_ It will be a nakama story, I just cant write that relationship that others like with these two. I'm trying to write them acting the same way Hiro writes them, but you never really know! Thanks for the review and question!

_IcePrinceRay_: Lol, I think that was the funniest thing I've ever seen, because (I'm hoping you're talking about the fairy tail episode where gray dances) I think Gray is the best dancer EVER! That episode made me laugh, cry (from laughter) and blush - because seriously, Gray was turning a man gay! It was beyond hilarious!

_PokeTail:_ Only time will tell my friend, only time will tell!

_BeautifulWonderland256:_ Thanks :D Alright, I hope you like this one, but you never know until you read it!

_Suyai:_ Luckily there will be more of that, and dont worry I love seeing Gray suffer (mentally or physically) I'm also sadistic, so you've got a friend in me!

_Guest(1)_: It is only friendship, like i told DreamscomeTRUEEE I just cant write that relationship, I do slightly enjoy some of those stories, but I just cant write them myself. Sorry -_-' But thanks so much for the review!

_Just Me:_ I hope you enjoyed that cookie, with them getting out, I have a feeling that they would do whatever it would take just to get out - even without thinking (because c'mob this is Fairy Tail)

_Guest(2):_ Alright, I'm thinking those two review are from you, but anyway yes, yes! Supernatural - my babies :D

**A/N: **This chapter, as you can tell from the word count, is at least 1,000 words less. However, this chapter did have a major 'I dont want to be written!' I really love writing this story, but I'm getting stuck on from last chapter up until the part that I'm excited about. So this chapter may feel like a filler…but dont worry, next chapter (which will come out next Saturday) will push the story forward!

Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

><p>Gray<p>

* * *

><p>He tries to stand and mold any type of attack when they toss him and Natsu in the back of a truck. He gets to his feet before Natsu can and finds that with his and flame heads powers out of commission, they may not be able to take down these two big bulky men that are standing in the way of there escape. However, Natsu seems as if he hadn't assessed the situation before attacking, because the idiot jumps forward and tries to deliver a swinging kick towards one of the mans head.<p>

The large man deflects it with a swift raise of his arm and Natsu falls backwards as the man pushes the Fire Mage away. The two guards chuckle as Natsu growls attempting to stand, but Gray leans down and places a strong hand onto his friends' shoulder. He agrees that they have to escape - that was the most important thing right now - but he also knew they couldn't escape head on. That would be a stupid idea, an idea that would surely kill (or injure) them both, meaning it was a Natsu idea, the success rate was spelled out just by the title.

He tightened his grip on Natsu when he felt the Fire Mage growl and attempt to stand, again. Natsu turned and faced him, his eyes squinted into a irked glare, but Gray held Natsu down and hoped to God that somewhere in Natsu's microscopic sized brain, that the idiot would understand. And by some miracle, Natsu sat back and crosses his arms, chains intertwining with his arms.

Gray sighs, because thank god, now he won't have a broken, raging Natsu on his hands. Without a signal, the two Fairy Tail mages turn and glare at the bulky men standing in their way. "We will get out of here," Natsu speaks up after a few minutes of silent glares passed between he four of them. One man chuckles and the other swipes his hand down, as if swatting a fly, and with that they turn and the doors to the back of the large car shut with a reverberating ram.

Natsu instantly turns into a drooling mess of snot and saliva when they feel the gravel kick out from underneath the tires and the car moves forward.

It takes a few minutes, but Gray finally slides down the cold metal wall and places his chained wrists on his bent knees. He doesn't really know what to do for the first few minutes, because he hasn't really understood what they've gotten themselves into. All he remembers, from after the attack with Abby and her 'pet' Bunny, he remembers waking to people rubbing him with oil. He was pretty sure he knocked out one of two men when he woke up - and he's pretty sure they didn't know he had woken up until his fist collided with the side of their faces. After that, people held him down as a woman dressed in a maid outfit came forward and spoke to him. He remembers right after they finished lathering him in oil and tearing at his hair, they pushed him out of the door and onto the plat from. He was confused up on stage and he had just woken up, so his head (trying to process everything) began to pound with an oncoming headache. Of course then he heard his name. Natsu had shown up out of no where, and for a split second, Gray thought he was there to break him out, but he wasn't. When his eyes cleared he saw Natsu chained from head to toe. He stared at Natsu, confused with a foggy mind, and in the distance he heard a number being called. After that the world became clear and Gray noticed the idiot was naked. A familiar fear jumped into his stomach as he thought of himself being nude, and for a split second he wondered if his stripping habit was contagious. He looked down and faced his fear (which wasn't really a fear) and cursed his idiocy because he was naked. A large man came up behind him and grabbed his arm pulling him off stage and once he was off stage and near Natsu, Gray unconsciously swung his arm around, catching the man off guard, and attempted to cast a spell. His arms were pushed outwards and he felt as if a few snowflakes popped out of his fingers before stuttering out like an old car. He looked down at his hands in bewilderment because, what the actual fuck was going on. He probably stood there to long wondering what the hell was going on because he felt a fist collide with his stomach and he doubled over gasping in surprise. He looked up, his hand wrapped around his torso and watched Natsu growl and threaten the man that had just hit him. However, Natsu was quickly yanked back by the chain attached to a large black collar wrapped around his neck.

"Clam down, Natsu-chan," a man dressed in a white lab coat walked forward, he twisted the chain, that was attached to Natsu, in between his fingers. The man had bright white hair raked around the top of his head and his strikingly blue eyes glittered with excitement. "Now, I'm sure you two are wondering what's going on, but I assure you nothing terrible." The white haired man laughed, "I'm sure you are glad that you weren't sold into sex slavery, or just slavery at that. With me, you'll be able to help years of research."

Gray hadn't truly agreed to the mans thoughts when he continued speaking to the both of them, but he was pretty sure Natsu was enraged at this point, meaning he was beyond hearing. The conversation with the white haired man continued but no further information was given to the two mages and they were escorted to this truck and thrown in the back.

Now Gray is even more confused than he was before, because now…now he and Natsu had been sold. Sold to do something, and he thinks thats the worse part about it, not knowing what they were sold to do. And for some reason, he thinks he would feel better if he knew he was going into slavery. All he knows is that he and Natsu are going to be helpful with research - research could mean anything, health, power, or strength. As of right now he just hopes Natsu can help him with a plan, well once the bastard wakes up of course.

His fingers crush into his palm and he feels his nails, that were trimmed maybe hours ago, dig into the skin of his palm. He's lost track of time, has it been a day, week - hell it couldn't have been a month (probably not), but still, he lost the time, all he knows is that he's starting to feel tired. But he keeps blinking the sudden stress and worry that has, somehow, crawled its way into his stomach.

He swallows and is forced to rake both hands through his hair, because the chain is too short to have both hands separated so far.

He doesn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he's pretty anxious right now. He's pretty sure those guards could take them out with one brisk punch - their strength seemed off the charts for normal strength when he received his greeting by a hit to his stomach. Now that he thinks about it…they did force him and Natsu around as if they weighed as much as one sheet of paper. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but that could be something to consider for future purposes.

Speaking of which, he looks over at Natsu and notices drool pooling around the idiots head. He smirks and leans his head back, shutting his eyes. "Pathetic," Gray says into the dark enclosed area. Natsu stirs slightly, and Gray thinks he's about to retort, but a sudden bump rattles their enclosure and Natsu moans in response.

Gray stays silent for a few minutes listening for anything in particular. No sounds change, despite having the constant rumble underneath the speeding truck. However, he suddenly hears a hissing that ticks him off. He sticks out his pinky, eyes still closed but squished together with more annoyance than anything, and digs his stuck out finger into his ear. When he doesn't get anything else but wax stuck onto his finger, Gray thinks theres something new going on. His theory is confirmed when the air begins to smell sweeter and his eyelids feel much more heavy than usual.

* * *

><p>A hand taps upon his cheek and Gray moves away from the annoying gesture. Voices speak up above the muffled world and the hand returns to his cheek. He lets out a moan of annoyance when the tapping doesn't cease and he attempts to raise his arm to grab the person responsible, when he does so his name is called out. He opens his eyes and sees a face closing in on his.<p>

With instincts kicking in, Gray swings his fist into the object and his target is forced back, clenching his cheek.

"What the hell," a voice calls out into the dark space.

Gray knows that voice and when he leans forward, the darkness isn't so dark and he can tell its the pink head idiot. "Natsu?"

"Ya," his rival, still holding the side of his face, snaps. "Hello to you too, asshole."

"What the hell?" he looks around wondering if they were still in the truck, and if they were, had they stopped? "Where are we?"

Natsu smirks into the darkness and sits back, "Don't know. I think we're still in the truck."

"You think?" Gray rolls his eyes, because really does this guy ever think?

"Surprisingly, ya." Natsu laughs and scratches the top of his head, going along with Gray's quip. "Of course then again, I do think more than you, ice Princess."

Gray scoffs at this, "The only thing you probably think about is food and Lucy's panties."

"I'm not the pervert here, pervert." Natsu clenches his right fingers together and he raises it into the air.

"Oh man, fantastic remark, idiot."

"You wanna go, bastard?"

"Ready whenever you are, flame brain." Natsu jumps forward and despite it being dark, Gray's eyes have adjusted to the dark and he can see Natsu more clearly than he had when he had woken. He too jumps forward and the two rivals tackle each other to the ground. They twist and turn on the ground, fists flying and only threats shared between the two.

Suddenly a bright light pours into their confined area and the two look up, blinking the sudden attack of brightness on their eyes.

The man dressed in a white lab coat walks forward and smiles happily down at the two that are punching and threatening each other. The man chuckles, "Children, must you always fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All right there we are! Y'all have a fantastic week and I will see (update) you all next Saturday!

Follow

Favorite

**Review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word count:** 2,476

**Reviews:**

**IcePrinceRay: **Lol, so you probably are not that surprised by me missing the whole update thing, but the thing is I got supper sick last weekend and than yesterday I went to the zoo! ヾ(_ _*) So yes yes I'm late but better late than never! Thanks a ton for the review!

**XXinsidemymindXX: **OMG thanks a ton! Thanks for the fav and everything, it means a ton! I hope you like this chapter ʕʽɞʼʔ

**AsDarknessSpreads:** Please please ramble on, I love long reviews (its makes me feel special and such) As for the chapter help THANKS! As I've stated I dont have Word, but then again I dont read over my chapters like I should ヾ(- -)ﾉ彡 So ya…thanks so much :D

**PokeTail: **You'll find out today and I swear I hope I'm not going in the direction of a torture fix, because I dont want to write that…but to me it seems like it, let me know what you think [｡◉㉨◉]

**Mugger: **Lol…uh ya about that…

**Just Me: **I think the best cookies are from the dark side, of course thats what my co-workers are making me believe…Thaaaaaanks∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Guest: **Ya slow chapters also, but I think this one picks the pace, the challenge was keeping the characters in character

**noonereally: **UPDATE IS HERE!

**A/N: Before you come at me with pitchforks and torches, just to let you know I was sick to the point of not being able to move without puking (that was last week) and yesterday I was going to update but some of my friends suggested the zoo…so penguins, cows and elephants who had shit on their back…that is all.**

**Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.**

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

><p>Natsu wasn't really sure if he should jump forward or stay behind and round house kick someone. Then again, Gray hadn't done anything besides straighten his posture just so he'd look bigger in front of their new 'owner'. So Natsu has decided that if Gray wasn't going to do anything, than he wouldn't do anything, because last time he tried to do so, Gray stopped him. So he was pretty sure Gray didn't want him to do anything just yet.<p>

"Boys," their 'owner' spoke up, his eyes sparkling like a diamond. "Please fight in the future, right now is not the time to do such a silly thing." The man walks forward and Natsu bares his teeth and stands strong beside Gray.

"Where are we," Gray asks in a low threatening voice.

"Here?" The man looks around, "I can show you if thats what you would like."

"Bastard," Natsu growls out - because really, was this guy going to attack them, feed them, or work on them?

Their 'owner' ignores his comment and he walks out of once dark confinement. The man outstretches his arms and shouts into the long offset white hallway that was dress with no mirrors or windows. "We are in heaven my dear experiments!"

Natsu frowns and breaths in deep, "Experiments?" Gray nor Natsu had set foot out of their confident and Natsu wants it to stay that way, because they were going no where with this psychotic bastard.

"Yes," their 'owner' begins to twirl around in the hallway, letting his arms propel him faster as he spins in circles. "You boys will be fine experiments!" His twirling stops suddenly, making the tails of his white lab coat flick around his skin and bone like legs. "Research is in the making my dear experiments. Nothing can stop us now!"

"Nothing but us," Gray growls out, making Natsu turn his attention to his teammate.

Natsu nods at what Gray had said. "Ya," he steps in front of Gray, his hands balling into fists. "We're going nowhere with you, bastard."

The man laughs and cups his cheeks, "Oh Natsu-san!"

Natsu shares an unnerving glance with Gray.

"My dear experiment," the man steps forward and swings his hips, which become more and more pronounced with each step.

"Look asshole!" Natsu growls and feels his arms begin to shake from the anger sweltering up inside, "I'm no ones experiment!"

"Natsu-san," their 'owner' steps up to Natsu and places his hands around his face, "I bought your soul."

Natsu sneers in disgust and takes a step back, while doing so he raises his arm and slaps the mans hands away. "Fuck you," he states boldly. Natsu's pissed and no one can tell him that they've bought his soul.

"Natsu-san," the mans voice is low and has no hint of love or happiness it had before. "I will not tell you again." This time the man latches his hand onto Natsu's bicep and looks the Fire Mage in the eyes. "I bought you, you filthy bag of shit, so you're mine! Your past is mine, your mark is mine, so _you're_ mine! Even your Devil Slaying friend is mine!" The man digs his fingers into Natsu's skin shaking with anger and frustration.

Natsu unintentionally swallows and feels a spark of fear light in his gut, because in those blue hellish eyes, there's something there - something that makes him want to grab everything and run.

"Bastard!" A voice snaps the fear away and Natsu watches as Gray delivers his fist onto the mans cheek. Their owner falls back, clenching the side of his face, and he looks up from the ground watching Gray step froward, practically oozing an outraged vexation. "We are no ones bitch! You fucking hear me asshole? You dont own Natsu! You dont own me! This mark we have is no ones!" Gray kneels down and grabs the mans white lab coat and brings the man forward, growling. "Let us go before we kill you."

Natsu's eyes widen and he's about to stop whatever is going through Gray's brain - because they're Fairy Tail, they dont _kill_. However, Natsu is cut short when the man leans back and laughs. The eery sound travels up and down the hallway bouncing off the windowless walls and echoing until all they can hear is the crazed laughter.

The man looks up, his laughter reverberating into calls of restless spirits, and he looks crazed, his white hair ruffled, blue eyes deranged. "There you are my experiment," the man clasps Gray's face and brings it near his. "You are going to be so much fun, _Dorei_."

Gray lightly growls and lets the man go, his anger still present - however, something had changed about the Ice Mage. Natsu watches as the man smiles, the joy returning and not only that but another emotion has risen. Natsu's not to sure but it seems like the man feels more powerful. The man adjusts his white lab coat and turns, his heals clicking. "Now my experiments, shall we proceed?"

Natsu looks towards the crazed man and then back where they came from. Their only options were to continue froward, or back into the darkened area. However, Gray steps froward, his body language less up and bolstered.

Natsu doesn't move until his stomach growls and he notices the two are further down the hall. He doesn't know what to do so he just rushes forward and reaches Gray, who is lagging behind their 'owner'. They come to a crossroad hallway of off-white upon off-white and the man turns to the left, revealing a hallway with nothing more than two single doors and no windows. Natsu is getting sick of white.

After a few steps, the mans stops and knocks on the door, after three consecutive knocks the white door opens and a white haired man in a wheelchair rolls forward, glasses pressed harshly up onto the arch of his nose. He looks up and Natsu can tell this man smokes way to much, because the stench is practically labeling him as a pack of cigarettes.

The man gazes past their 'owner' and looks them up and down. "Hm," the man scoffs and boldly states the obvious, "naked."

Their 'owner' nods in agreement, "Yes Mr. Schiff, now could you please give my experiments clothing?" The man in the wheelchair grunts and with a wave of his hand motions for the two Fairy Tail Mages to step into the off-white room. From behind, the door closes and Natsu is left with a weird man who talks with a singer words and an emo Ice Mage.

Natsu doesn't care for the rolling man and doesn't care much what anyone will do if he talks to his teammate (plus he thinks no one will stop him). So he turns and sees Gray look straight forward, his gaze altered. "Pst," he whispers - honestly he has no idea why he's doing this - and finds himself smirking at Gray's faraway look.

"Hm?" Gray looks over and the distance in his look comes back to where they are now.

"Clothes," Schiff rolls over to where the two stand and pushes white pants, shirts and underwear in their direction.

Natsu grabs the white clothing with disgust and picks the shirt up as if it were a used diaper reeking of a days worth of usage. "Whats with you guys and white?"

Schiff looks up and rolls his eyes and with his pointer finger, he pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose and turns.

"Ya," Gray speaks up, one eyebrow raised. "Its not like colors are poison."

"Its to identify the slaves," Schiff shakes his head at the two. "Or I guess in your case, experiments." Schiff points to his hair, and then to them, "We are ordered to have white hair. All the slaves are identified by the color of their hair." With that he looks back around and focuses his attention on his computer, typing loudly.

The door opens loudly behind them and Natsu turns to find his 'owner' tapping his foot impatiently at them. "Mr. Schiff, are my Natsu-san and Dorei not ready yet?"

Schiff scoffs and pushes his glasses up, "Apparently not, Dr. Shiro."

* * *

><p>Natsu has lost all like in the color white, because as of right now, all the colors in this godforsaken place are white, their clothes, everyones hair (except his and Gray's), the walls - hell even the fucking carpet it white. He's wondering if, well more when, they feed him, if they would be mad at him for throwing it on the wall and floor. He hopes the food is something colorful and red, so he can throw it on the wall somewhere and paint a pretty fucking picture - just to piss them off.<p>

Cause he really hates the white.

Dr. Shiro - their 'owner' (and he hates thinking about that title because really, again, no one is his fucking owner) - has sat them down, fully dress, and is smiling lightly at them. The creepy thing about this dude is that he keeps calling him 'Natsu-san' as if its an honor to have him, Natsu Dragneel, as a slave.

However, he thinks he has it better off than Gray, because the bastard is calling him Dorei, which means slave and slave means he's a person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them. Natsu doesn't like it and already told the bastard 'owner' to shut the fuck up before he bashes his face in. But the man just smiled and swatted the comment away as if it were a fly. Every time Shiro calls Gray that name, Natsu can tell the name pisses his teammate off, because Gray tightens his hands into fists.

Dr. Shiro leans forward, onto the long white table between the three of them, and places his chin on top of his hands. "Now Natsu-san, Dorei, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"Not really," Natsu crosses his arms, "I just want to burn your ass and find somewhere to eat."

"As I said before, there really is nothing bad going on. I promise you, you were sold to the most helpful business. I'm sure you understand why I bought you, yes?"

Natsu rolls his eyes, "Cause we had big asses - how the hell would we know!"

Gray looks towards him, ignoring the glare they were receiving from their 'owner'. "Probably cause he's fucking crazy."

"That's a good explanation," Natsu nods agreeing happily to Gray's statement and smirks as Shiro taps his finger on the table.

"Experiments," the doctor states dully, "please dont act stupid."

Gray points his thumb towards Natsu with an unfazed gaze, "He's not acting."

"Fuck you," Natsu growls out as his hands slam onto the table.

"At least I'm telling the truth, asshat."

"Your the stupid one here."

"You wanna bet?"

"Fuck ya," Natsu grins.

"Whoever wins this fight gets the others food!"

"It's on!"

"Boys!" Dr. Shiro looks impatiently between them and his tapping finger ceased. The room became quiet. "Have you ever figured out what your weakness is? Almost every caring person has this weakness."

"Hunger," Natsu allowed himself to fall forward and place his chin onto the cold table, arms hanging lazily at his side.

"No," Shiro intertwined his fingers and smiled. "I'll give you a hint."

As the words left his mouth, Natsu felt Gray stiffen beside him before gasping. Natsu shots a quick glance towards his teammate and watches with confusion as Gray screws his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip. A second after his back jolts and Gray lets out a high pitched screech, falling off the chair and clawing at the collar that is fastened around his neck. Natsu looks up quickly at their 'owner' and growls, because this demented man is chuckling.

"Stop!" Natsu shouts and his hands slam onto the table.

Gray stops screaming but begins panting heavily on the ground, fresh tears leaking out of his half lidded eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu growls.

"I told you, everyone has a weakness and that weakness is everyone around them." Dr. Shiro smiles at the Fire Mage, "This isn't the only reason why I bought the two of you."

"What hell," Gray continues heavily panting on the floor, his fingers still gipping the collar.

"I've never come across a Devil Slayer," their 'owner' sighs happily. "It will be fun to see what makes you tick." Turning to Natsu, Shiro taps his finger upon the table with a thoughtful look. "I have had a Dragon Slayer before, however, they never last long. Plus they are very expensive, I'm lucky I was able to get both of you."

Natsu growls and clenches his finger together, hearing his nails screech along the table. "What the hell do you mean, you've had a Dragon Slayer before?"

Shiro leans back and taps his chin in thought, "I've had about one or two. I've always wanted to know what made them go full, how do I say…'full dragon mode'. I've never been able to force them to that state, physically, almost…mentally, no. Of course I've never had one that had a teammate from it's own guild. This will be very informative."  
>"What?" Natsu looks down at Gray and wonders what the crazy doctor meant.<p>

"However, before we can figure out your true Slayer forms, we must find out how strong you really are," Shiro clasps his hands together and smiles brightly. "After that, than we can figure out how far we must push you to get to that state. But," he sighs, "as of right now we must place you in separate rooms."

Behind them, two men emerge from the wall - and Natsu has to stop and think about where they came from, when it finally hits him that there is a white door behind them - and the men grab both Fairy Tail mages, one from off the floor and the other by the shoulders. Natsu is pressed roughly against the mans chest, a arm crushed across his chest, and can feel a wet cloth against his mouth and nose. Beside him he hears Gray shout out and kick at the man apprehending him. Natsu growls and throws his arms back, attempting to knock the man backwards, but his movements are to slow, to sluggish, and he finds his a vision is fogging over with a black cloud. His nose is stinging from the strong wet cloth that smells like a cloying flower, and to him the smell is making his eyes sting. Around his vision, the clouds are thickening and the room begins to swim into a blurry mess. He hears Gray shout before the room falls silent and Natsu is covered in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright thanks for getting this far and I hope to update next week (key word: hope).

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 2,192

**Reviews:**

_Lost-Remembrance:_ Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter! Again, thanks a ton for the review, it means so much to me :3

_Pixilated Pixie Princess_: Omg, I love your username xD It really is fantastic! Anyway, thanks for the review!

_AsDarknessSpreads_: Haha, thanks :D But for the killing thing, they didn't really kill Mard Geer, he was still alive. I believe, Gray killed his dad (omg that sounds terrible when you type it…hmmm) anyway, but I'm pretty sure they try to keep from killing. But Gray's moves tho…lol, best OOC moment ever! PS, I love rambles, so ramble on my friend.

_SashaMonroe_: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter more and hope its more intense!

_PokeTail_: I hope Hiro Mashima uses that in the future, cause if he doesn't explain why Gray turned half human, I'm going to get Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick him. Thanks!

_noonereally_: Errrr, I'll go back and change that! Thanks for looking out for my mistakes!

_IcePrinceRay_: I cried, but then I thought "Holy shit! If Gray killed his dad and told him he was going to destroy the book…and Natsu's dad told him to get the book to safety…then we are going to have a big problem with these two then!" But you know, thats me just hoping.

_foxpaw101_: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter better!

_Guest:_ Thanks!

_Just Me:_ I love how we're still talking about cookies 5 chapters into the story, I've had a Darth Vader cookie before, I felt closer to the dark side after that (lol) Separating them, and then I'm going to bring them back (but thats never good either…

_Guest:_ I will not include Erza or Lucy into this story (maybe until the end or in the middle but only mentions of them) But I haven't gotten that far yet.

_anniegirl132:_ Lol, thanks for all the reviews! I would love to see that happen, of course I'm the writer here so I can make that happen, hopefully keeping them in character! Have you read the manga yet? I honesty dont like the current ark, I think its just to…(this seems totally mean so sorry) but it seems stupid. So I stopped watching it, of course I do go back from time to time to see if they started the current manga ark. Anyway, thanks for the review :D

**A/N:** Alright enjoy! I'm starting to like these Sunday updates, so I may update next Sunday. Also quick note, I am starting school and have 16 credits on my plate, along with a job - So Imma be busy!

Also, I didn't read over this chapter so please forgive any errors, I'm in a hurry - but I'll come back and fix anything I see when I re-read this chapter!

**Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.**

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

><p><em>He's swimming in an ocean colored with purple dye mixed with black tar. He's not to sure if this is either real or a dream, he's going with the later. Gray turns and searches for anything really, but the ocean of purple and black swim around him like a school of fish. Nothing around him changes and he doesn't want to sit here for eternity. His care for whats going on is depleting but he slowly notices the black muck is circling faster around him instead of the purple. That was interesting, not the extent of entertaining, but hell it was black tar is circling him, now that he looks at it, that or he's not observing it well enough.<em>

_He kicks his feet and finds that he cant move forward nor is he standing on him - he's not swimming, he's floating. "What the fuck," he says out loud and his voice is broken down and it turn into chuckle, which bounces off the darkness circling around him. Odd thing is, he didn't laugh._

_Gray frowns and turns around expecting someone to stand there, but there's just a black blob of tar that is steadily growing. He looks to his left and right and comes up with nothing, this place is empty. He doesn't know what to do and stands - floats - there staring at the large puddle of black tar. He doesn't see anything wrong with the growing puddle and with a shrug he lifts his arm, fingers outstretched to touch the inky darkness. His finger come in contact with he goo and he expects there to be a wall behind this black pool of tar because he falls forward and his arm dips into the gravity defying puddle. He reacts as if he's been slapped and pulls his arm out of the dark puddle and looks at it with an unsure gaze. His arm, which is covered in a dripping goo that feels like blood, its slick but sticks his fingers together. His nostrils flare when the black tar also smells like blood and he cringes trying to wipe off the thick liquid from his blood coated arm._

_He screams in surprise when a hand lands harshly on his shoulder and he turns to find no one there, but he can still feel the lingering touch of the hand. He looks to his shoulder and find a dark covered handprint painted onto his skin._

* * *

><p>His eyes snap open as his heart hammers against his chest. He breathing is rattling with each intake and he grips his fists tight trying to slow the sudden tremor his hands have started. He sits up and puts his hands together breathing slow, and watches his shaking hands slow down to a mild twitch. Gray allows himself to shut his eyes and forces himself to calm down watching the white bed transition slowly over to the white floor.<p>

Gray looks up from his hands and over towards the middle of the room, his bed is pushed off into a corner. No sound is present in the white room, even when he swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands. He looks around and feels his eyes stain when he looks up at the ceiling, noticing a bright white light. Looking once more around the room, Gray cant find any door nor windows, he's trapped.

With a wondering thought, he reaches up and is displeased when he touches the collar that is clasped around his neck. _That bastard 'owner' of ours is a real treat_, Gray thinks and decides now is not the time to think up a plan - hell they could have escaped if he hadn't stopped Natsu from attacking.

Speaking of Natsu, Gray looked around the room and once again came up short, nothing except blank white walls and a white bed. Where the hell would they take Natsu, and why separate them? Well Gray smirks from the thought, of course they would separate them, they are a half of the strongest team from Fairy Tail.

From behind Gray hears a shuffling and with a quick turn, he watches as part of the wall pulls up, revealing their owner and a few women in matching lab coats, each holding a white clipboard. Shiro walks forward and throws his arms in the air, as if expecting a welcoming hug. But Gray steps back and sneers at the crazed man. "Dorei!" Shiro cries happily and looks back towards the two women behind him. Taking a step forward, his 'owner' happily clasped a hand onto Gray's shoulder.

Unintentionally, Gray flinches back, his dream resurfacing. Shiro looks happily towards him, as if he was proud of the reaction, and he lowers his hand slowly. "My, my," he cups his chin with a smile, "Dorei, am I that frightening?"

"Ya," Gray snarls and looks up towards his 'owner'. He steps forward and puts all his hatred into the glare he is sending Shiro. "You're too unappealing to look at. I'd say you are a ugly fuck-" He stops suddenly when his 'owner' reaches forward and latches onto his forearm.

"Come," Shiro smiles, but it is unpleasant and forced, "we have to see how strong you are, Devil Slayer."

Gray swallows as a shiver runs down his back, and his 'owner' pulls him forward. He's stiff when he starts marching forward and he doesn't truly understand why, but he could tell something went wrong once he stared into the heated ocean eyes of Shiro. Something inside those eyes told him he shouldn't look.

His feet crash into the ground and Gray pushes his 'owners' grip off of his arm and stumbled back, a few feet from the exit. Fuck, he thought and shook his head. "Don't touch me," Gray snarls, his hands tightening into fists and he stands defensively.

"There you are, Dorei," Shiro smiles and Gray watches the women behind him scribble onto their notepads. "I'm excited to see just how intone you are with your slayer side." Shiro picked up his hand and nonchalantly started at swatting the air. "However, thats nothing important right now. What is important is our research at hand, so come with me, Dorei, follow." And Shiro walked forward just like that, followed by two females, expecting Gray to follow.

Gray stood still, his eye twitching and lips turning into a frown. "I'm no animal, you jackass," he barked out and watched as Shiro stopped and after a few seconds, he turned with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Shiro says and clasps his hands behind his back, "that is true." Gray lets out his breath that he hadn't known he was holding and watches as his 'owner' lightly swing back and forth. "However," the madman continues, "you are mine, Dorei. I bought you with the utmost certainty that you would be the perfect effect on how Dragon Slayers are effected - well, Natsu-san - and I expect nothing but the highest obedience from you, my dearest experiment."

"As if," Gray growls.

With a sigh, Shiro steps forward and fixates his gaze with Gray's. "Now if you would like to carry on this conversation, I would suggest the hallway."

Gray followed obediently.

They step out into the hallway, and they turn to the left. Behind Gray, the women scribble down what he expects to be notes and in front Shiro leads them with a smile and swaying hips. They continue with a steady pace, nothing to fast nor slow and Gray watches as the blank hallway continues as is. There really is nothing, just white walls in a white hall - no doors, no windows - nada, nothing…zip-zilch. But there's screaming.

Gray stops walking and looks to his left, because for some reason, behind this wall, he can tell that thats where the screaming is coming from. He steps forward and heres Shiro mutter an apology to the women. "Dorei," Shiro says, "we must continue forward."

Gray ignores him and places his hands onto the offset white wall. A scream erupts again, but its muffled by the wall. He lightly drags his hands upon the wall, expecting there to be a small indent to open a way into the room, but theres nothing.

He's getting sick of not finding anything.

Another scream and this time, Gray recognizes the screech. "Natsu!" He shouts and turns heatedly towards their 'owner'. "What the fuck are you doing to him?"

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, eyes closed. "I dont want to discuss this with you, Dorei."

Gray feels his stomach toss when Natsu screams again, anguish and pain laced in his screeching voice. He looks down, fists balling tighter, and he starts to shake.

"Dorei…."

He snaps and lashes out, grabbing the madman by the collar of his white lab coat. "What are you doing to him!" Gray demands and slams Shiro into the wall across from where Natsu is.

Shiro seems unfazed by Grays attack and rakes his hand through his hair. "We are seeing the power behind your friend."

"And that means torturing him?" Gray feels as if he's about to explode. He brings Shiro off the wall and then delivers him right back onto the surface and watches as his 'owners' head ram against the wall. "Stop whatever you're doing to him, now!"

Shiro shuts his eyes and chuckles, "Look at you." He tips his head to the side and smiles, "Telling me what to do now? Dorei, will you ever learn?"

Gray growls and raises his clenches hand, "Fuck you." He sneers and swiftly delivers his fist into the mans face. With a delightful crack, the mans nose is broken. Gray doesn't take the time to watch as the man falls towards the ground, clenching his injured nose, because he runs forward and shouts, "Natsu!" He pounds his fists against the wall expecting to break in and get his teammate. However, nothing happens and the screaming continues.

With an angered shout, he throws his fist forward, willing the plaster painted onto the wall to chip. But all that occurs as he continues to throw his fist forward is the slowly reddening mark from where his fist last connected with. "Damn it!" He cries out and feels his knuckles start to sting from the air as his skin is ripped away by the wall.

He stops when his fists drips with blood and the wall is painted in red. His shoulders shake as he breaths in and out, staring blankly at the wall.

Natsu screams again.

Gray shuts his eyes and feels his nails rip open small crescents into his palm. Somewhere around him, a light beep stars to blare and Gray turns around, expecting anything. But the only one behind him is Shiro, who rubs his nose and mutters what seems like light curses. The women that were once there have disappeared and Gray feels his right forearm start to tingle.

Shiro looks up as if the beeping had finally reached his ears, and smiles. "So that triggers…" His sentence trails off and with a flick of his wrist, his nose cracks once more.

Something from behind Gray clicks and he feels a gust of air hit his back. From behind he turns and sees a room colored in white hold a single chair in the middle, and upon that chair is Natsu. Gray, wide eyed, watches as Natsu pants, fists clenched around the armrests, blood dripping down his nose.

"…Natsu?" He says lightly, because he wasn't expecting this.

Natsu, heavily breathing, looks up and connects his watered gaze with Gray's conceded eyes. "Gray," Natsu mutters and drops his head. From behind his greasy and sweat filled hair, Gray watches as a tear rushes down the Fire Mages cheek and mixes in with blood dripping down his nose. Without thought, Gray steps forward - but the wall falls between them and Gray feels something prick the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>He wakes to his wrists and ankles latched onto the chairs armrest and legs. He tugs at the restraints, expecting them to budge, but they dont - only nip at his skin. From behind he hears a shuffling and turns to find Shiro pick at crud underneath his nails. "Bastard," Gray mutters.<p>

Shiro looks up, his gaze bored, and smiles lightly at Gray. "Ah, finally awake I see."

"Let me go," Gray threatens and tugs at the straps holding him down.

"Erm," Shiro cringes and a quick shrug, "that isn't the best idea. We still have to study your power, Dorei."

Gray rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "and how the fuck do you expect me to show you, if I'm tied down?"

"Easily," Shiro stands and picks up two wires that are connected to a small clear suction cup, and he places them on Gray's temples. "You saw Natsu-san, yes?" Shiro chuckles, "we will experiment the same way." Shiro waltz around slowly and to the right of Gray is a panel full of buttons and switches. With a playful smile, Shiro lightly skims the tips of his fingers along the buttons and slowly comes to a small switch. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My brain right now is just not working…like I'm having trouble even writing this authors note. But anyway, I hope the last part wasn't to harsh on your eyes. ANYWAY~ Thanks so much for reach, you guys are amazing!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 2264

**A/N:** I now have Word! However, there may still be grammar, spelling, and or character errors! And if you could, just let me know what I did wrong, that would be awesome!

**Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so next chapter I will respond to reviews! Thanks so much everyone, really! Y'all are amazing!**

**Warning: **Cussing is also in this story! Some blood, but not too much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone

* * *

><p>His world was screaming in his face. Spit flying out of its mouth and breathe nauseating as Gray's face, and honestly that was really, really revolting. But stepping away from that subject, Natsu felt nothing.<p>

He couldn't feel _anything_.

A few hours ago it started with him unable to feel his arms, that's where they hooked up the machine. They told him he wouldn't feel a thing. They were right, but that was the problem. He couldn't feel anything.

However, his ears rang with a high pitch squeal and his heart stuttered against his chest. The lights around him blinded him.

And it stopped.

The world came back from its blinding florescent white light and he once again saw people in white lab coats, white hair and white _everything_, write down on their clipboards muttering to each other.

"Over 1,000 eps," a woman stepped over and pushed her white pen against Natsu's cheek. He felt his head turn in the direction she pushed and something pressed into his ear.

"No, no, do it again." It was the man in the wheelchair that spoke up and rolled over next to Natsu so he could look the Dragon Slayer in the eyes. Mr. Schiff, or asshole (that's what Natsu likes to call this bastard), brings a cigarette to his lips and breaths in deep. It takes a second, but Schiff blows out a large musky cloud of smoke right into Natsu's face, and he raises an eyebrow as Natsu snaps his head away. "He's hiding something." And with that the man rolls away, lips drawn into a thin angered line and eyes as fierce as Erza's. "Do it again."

And with that the white world crumbles away and he's left with a screaming world, bright lights – this time, however, his head hurts and he feels warmth drain down from his nose.

He doesn't know how long time has passed, because first he's in a white vortex that is screaming at him from every direction and the next his chin is resting against his chest and he hears his name being called.

Its Gray, he knows that for a fact because the bastard is standing right in front of him. Not only that but the Ice Princess has a dumbfounded look plastered onto his face.

Natsu raises his head and expects the Ice Mage to shake off whatever he's feeling and jump in to the room like a mad man – but of course he doesn't, that's not Gray. "Gray," he tries to say the name like a warning, because even if the idiot isn't as rash as he is, Gray is Gray. But before the bastard could reply, he disappears behind a wall of white and his world starts screaming again.

* * *

><p>It isn't until he blinks the cotton ball like clouds out of his eyes, that he realizes that he's in a different room and the white lab coat people are no where to be seen. Natsu sits up, not knowing what to do at first, his mind dry and confused. He couldn't really think, and his usual thoughts were being blocked by what seemed to be a wall within his mind.<p>

Swinging his legs off of the white bed, Natsu stood and quickly collapsed onto the floor. Despite his arms being out stretched to catch his sudden decent, his forehead harshly clashed against the white tile and he let out a croaked cry. He was surprised to find that his throat was feeling dry and swollen. Not only did his throat hurt, but his muscles felt weak and flabby, as if he'd gone all out in a battle – and lost.

Natsu blinked and forced himself to sit up as his muscles strained and shook against his weight. However, he didn't get far up (maybe an inch off the ground) before an opening slid up and the man in the wheelchair came rolling in, cigarette held between his teeth as he flipped through sheets of paper held in a notebook.

Mr. Schiff looks to the bed and when his eyes don't find Natsu, he looks to the ground and raises a questionable eyebrow at the fallen Mage. "Fell?"

"No, bumbas-" His throat stings and his sentence falls into a fit of coughs.

"Your vocal cords were damaged in the experiment," the asshole mutters and taps his throat with two fingers. "You screamed to much."

Natsu scowls and pushes harshly against the floor, which helps him rest on his hands and knees. He clears his throat and looks harshly at the man in front of him, "…I," he swallows, "never…screamed."

"The experiment isn't supposed to effect your vocal cords, Mr. Natsu." Schiff grabs his cigarette and leans onto his legs, "The experiment is supposed to see how powerful the magic user is, and as for yours, we weren't able to conduct a correct amount. The system became to overwhelmed, not only that, but you also lost focus and we were forced to stop the experiment." Smirking, the scientist opens the folder back up and grabs a piece of paper, and places it in front of Natsu. "Unsurprisingly," Schiff continues as Natsu looks at the paper with little interest, "you had very high results. Before the experiment went to hell, we managed to scrape together an evaluated eps – or Energy Per Second – and you had over 7,000," Schiff pulls back the paper and returns it to its correct place. "However," he brings his cigarette up to his lips and shuts the folder with a smile, "that isn't what I'm here to discuss with you today."

"Oh ya?" Natsu manages to whisper and slowly sits back into a sitting position. "Then…why did'ja come?"

"Well we managed to have Mr. Gray answer a few questions for us, and we have to make sure the information is correct."

Natsu scoffs and shakes his head, looking away from the man. "Your telling me," he clears his throat and swallows, "Ice Princess…ratted me out?"

"Oh yes," Schiff nods and takes in a lung full of cigarette smoke, "and your whole Guild."

Natsu stops and snaps his head over towards the asshole. He has to think twice before he makes himself not believe that statement. "He wouldn't."

"Oh but he has." Schiff blows smoke out of his nose, "he told us willingly, too."

"Shut up," Natsu rasps out and feels his eye light with fury.

"Your name is Natsu Dragneel you live outside of Magnolia Town, with your best friend Happy – who by the way is a flying cat, or better known as a Exceed. You join your Guild in x777," he pauses midsentence and tips his head to the side, "Tell me did you ever find you father?"  
>Natsu growls and a sudden beeping sound rings around the room, "Shut the hell up"<p>

"Touchy subject?" Schiff mutters a few words and shrugs to himself. "Where was I…? Well, lets continue onto your Guild members, or more specifically – Team Natsu. Fancy name, are you the leader of that powerful team or is it Erza? Obviously it wouldn't be Miss Lucy; she seems too fragile for a leader. Now Mr. Gray didn't answer that question, he just rambled on, happy to fill in the gaps. He did say Miss Lucy would be great leverage for you Mr. Natsu."

"Fuck you," Natsu balled his hands together and his muscles shook from the anger rolling through his system.

"Now wouldn't it be terrible if we were able to capture Miss Lucy and bring her here?" Schiff chuckled to himself, "and if we killed her?"

Natsu growled, his heart picking up its pace and his pupils dilated. Somewhere the beeping started to fall into a long whine.

Schiff nodded and smothered his cigarette using his armrest. Flicking the cigarette butt away, he rolled forward and cupped his chin, "another touchy subject." Sitting up straight, he nodded once more and turned for the door. "Gray Fullbuster told us everything, Mr. Natsu, everything he knows, we know. " With that he rolled out the door and another larger man replaced him, only he didn't talk as much.

The man stepped forward, holding a white tray that held a glass of water and a cup of white rice. He nodded at Natsu who clenched the white sheets and placed the tray on the bed. Then he turned to leave.

"Hey," Natsu shouted and his voice was powerful enough to get the man's attention. "I need to…" clearing his throat, Natsu forced his voice to stay strong, "see, Gray Fullbuster."

The man just scoffed and he left Natsu in the white room.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat cross-legged on his bed, picking at his fingernails and humming a song he has recently heard. He had finished the rice, smelling it twice to make sure it wasn't drugged, and he could feel his strength slowly returning. They had left him alone for some time, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.<p>

He thought about Happy, Lucy, Erza, and refrained from thinking about Gray, not knowing if the Ice Mage had really told them everything, or if they had found it out somehow. He tried to tell himself that Gray would never do such a thing, but then he remembered the bastard betraying them a while back – but even then he had a reason to.

He forced his mind away from that subject once more and found himself looking around the white room. He expected his 'owner' to interact with him, but he hasn't even come close to Natsu since he was forced away from Gray.

"I didn't mean to," a voice whispered into the silent room.

Natsu looked up and saw nothing; no one was standing in the white room with him. He shrugged lightly to himself, passing off the voice as a random thought.

After a few minutes of picking at his nails, Natsu started to become impatient. He sighed and swung his legs over the white mattress and walked around the room. Natsu's steps fell into a slow _tap tap_ rhythm as his hands found their way up towards his neck and picked mindlessly at the thick metal collar. He found himself wondering what color the object was, he hoped it wasn't white; he was sick and tired of white.

White clothing.

White hair.

White walls.

White bed.

White everything.

He was sick of it.

"M-My dad…" A voice cracked around the white room and Natsu stopped. "I just want to find my dad." He turned quickly. No one was in the room with him. So he turned toward a wall and pounded onto the wall that he hoped was the one that led him out of here. His fist clashed against the wall and he shouted into the air, hoping someone was monitoring him.

"Hey!" His voice cracked and barely reached a shouting level. "Stop speaking into my room like a little kid!" He stepped back and threw his head into the air and clenched his fists at the side, "If you wanna say somethin' to me, then say it!" But no one replied to his retort and Natsu felt stupid.

"He left without saying anything," the voice spoke again. This time Natsu was able to turn in time to see a glimpse of the color salmon before he realized he was just seeing thing.

"Damn," he cursed and stuck his finger into his ear. Nothing came out except some wax and Natsu growled as he wiped his finger onto his shirt.

"He wasn't there when I needed him," the voice whimpered again. The room around him became unexpectedly warm and before Natsu could react a boy's form flickered into view. The boy is small; both eyes shut, with tears streaming down faster then an overflowing river. The boy digs a fist-clenched arm across his face and snot clings onto the skin. The little boy looks up, his eyes a puffy pink under his eyelids, and the kid throws his hands onto his legs. "I just want to see him!" The boy shakes his head, making his pink hair sway, "He left me-" The form flickered and before Natsu could react, a scream shattered his ear drums and he quickly placed his hands over his ears. The room beneath his feet shook, and with another screech, Natsu forced his eyes shut.

Something warm splattered onto his face, making him flinch.

It was quiet.

Slowly, Natsu let his eyes crack open.

The room wasn't white anymore, it was red, ungodly red. It was drenched in splotches of what seemed like _blood_, it ran down the wall in a slow fashion. Natsu looked around, his breath seizing in his throat. His eyes trailed over the walls and onto the floor. He found tiny footprints, painted in red, standing silently in the middle of his room. Natsu took a pained shuttering breath and felt his limbs shake suddenly, as if his weight was all of a sudden too much. He looked away from the footprints then glanced down towards his form and found the same colored splotches drenching his white clothes.

"Natsu-san!" A voice danced into the room. This time Natsu didn't see a flickering form of his former self, this time, Natsu found the man that bought him. His 'owner' smiled sweetly and stepped into the room, "If you would be so kind and follow me, my dear, Natsu-san!"

Natsu paid no respect towards this man and looked back towards the middle of the room, but there were no footprints painted red – there were no splotches of blood.

There was just white.

A room of white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just to let you all know this is a form of…erm how do I say, torture? Its called White Torture, where they leave their victim in a white room and let their mind fester – this could end very badly if they do not interrupt their victim. The fun part about this is anything in this chapter could be real or not – I'll let you figure it out! Thanks so much!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**!


End file.
